Lost and Found
by K'Arthur
Summary: Ash and Musse get their hands on Rean's ARCUS II. His contact list does not appreciate it.


**Lost and Found**

"Hey, Egret," Ash said as he walked up to Musse on the academy field. "I got a surprise for you."

"For me?"

"Oh yeah, you're gonna owe for this one, too."

"I don't believe I asked you to surprise me, so therefore I wouldn't be in your debt, would I?" she countered with a far from innocent smile.

Ash frowned. "Cute. Anyway. Look what I found." He held up an ARCUS II and grinned at her.

"I'm failing to be impressed here, Ash."

Flipping it open to show the owner's name, he held it out to her. "Oh yeah?"

"Ah," she said, pressing her hands together in scheming joy. "How did you manage to get our magnificent instructor's ARCUS?"

"He left it on his desk," Ash said with a shrug. "I took it for safekeeping."

"Hm, and what sort of safekeeping were you planning on doing with it?"

"I hadn't decided yet, but the contact list in here is full of the who's-who of Erebonian society."

"I'll bet," she said, reaching for it. "Let me see."

Just then, the unit began to ring for an incoming call. The name of the caller flashed on the screen: "Alisa," with a ridiculous pink heart next to her name.

"Well, it seems like our instructor holds her in quite the high regard," Musse drawled. "I think it's time I took care of this competition."

Ash grinned and watched the show Musse put on. She held the ARCUS's camera towards the ground and answered it while panting and moaning, "Ooooh…Instructor….Ooooh…please…don't stop…"

The voice on the other end was beyond irate as it shouted: "REAN! REAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? REAN!? YOU BETTER PICK UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Musse quickly hung up, but the call came back immediately.

"And here comes the psycho dialing," Ash said as Musse declined the call and gave a curtsey to for good measure. "Probably need to save more fun for another day."

"Oh no, I'm just getting started," Musse answered, using the camera on the device to take a picture of her panties.

It was nearly impossible to type the orbal mail to the contact of "Laura" who had a sword emoji next to her name and include the picture, because Alisa was calling the ARCUS every thirty seconds. "This woman is relentless."

A few long moments after that one was sent, the mail sound chimed. The answer was in all caps, but a quick scroll through other messages from Laura With the Sword showed they were formatted the same. "I DO NOT UNDERSTAND. - LAURA"

"Well, she's no fun," Musse said.

"She'd probably like the pretty boy's swords better," Ash shrugged. "That one seemed kind of clueless."

"Don't underestimate her."

"Send it to the rest of them," Ash said, stretching his arms over his head. "See what kind of answers you get."

"Oooh, a social experiment," Musse giggled, quickly tapping the names of all of the Old Class VII into the recipient line. Except Alisa. All of them had goofy emojis next to their names. At least Rean was consistent with that.

The replies began coming in and she giggled as she showed them to Ash.

"Why am I getting this?" that was Elliot.

"I don't like the color!" was Millium.

"What the bloody hell is this?" came from Jusis.

"You want to see mine?" that was Fie.

"Rean, this is highly inappropriate," from Emma.

"Not bad, but I've seen better," and that was Machias.

"I doubt he's seen better," Musse scoffed. "These answers are pretty boring."

"Well, let's have some more fun with Alisa at least," Ash said. Taking the phone, he answered it, because it _still_ hadn't stopped ringing. He began making grunts as Musse added more of her earlier noises, finishing the call with a passionate shout of her teacher's name.

The two of them laughed as the ARCUS began to light up even more and at one point a message flashed "THIS IS URGENT DO NOT IGNORE ME REAN!" from Alisa With the Heart of course.

Just then, a familiar figure approached from the other end of the academy field. The very same familiar figure who was about to spend the rest of the evening (and probably his life) repairing his relationships. "Hey guys," he greeted them.

"Yo, Schwarzer, you lose this?" Ash said, tossing him the still ringing ARCUS.

"Ah, thanks! I'd been looking all over it. Where was it?"

"You must've dropped it in the hall."

Putting it back in the case on his hip, Rean gave a smile. "Thanks for picking it up!"

"Yeah, whatever," Ash said.

"Are you going to answer that, Instructor?" Musse asked, as the ARCUS buzzed and beeped and rang with orbal mail, texts, and Alisa's incessant calls.

"Yes, if you'll excuse me," Rean said, walking back towards the building.

Ash gave a bit of a sigh. "I almost feel bad for him. Almost."

"I don't," Musse smirked. "If he wouldn't sleep with dogs, he wouldn't get fleas."

"He's not going to be getting _any_ when she's done with him."

"Good," Musse said, adjusting her hat. "One less to worry about."


End file.
